<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If It's Not Mine and It's Not Yours... by lithium223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213712">If It's Not Mine and It's Not Yours...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223'>lithium223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, ko'va (my oc)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ko’va,” S’ariq replied, nodding his head to return the greeting. “S’ariq has a question for you. If you don’t mind.”<br/>“Oh?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cool Hands Warm Sands, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If It's Not Mine and It's Not Yours...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ko’va’s left ear twitched, half listening to Inigo’s rambling as she walked upstairs in Heljarchen Hall. Construction for the home was coming along well.</p><p>At the top of the stairs, she turned and saw S’ariq by the new enchantment station.</p><p>“Hey, S’ariq,” Ko’va greeted. “What’s new?”</p><p>“Ko’va,” S’ariq replied, nodding his head to return the greeting. “S’ariq has a question for you. If you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“While he was poking around the other day, S’ariq found a bottle-“ S’ariq leaned to look over the banister and dropped his voice. “-of skooma hidden in the floorboards.” He leaned back to look at Ko’va again, his voice rising above a whisper, but still lower than its normal volume. “Did you put it there?”</p><p>This was not a secret conversation, but some…discretion wouldn’t hurt with this subject.</p><p>“No worries if you did,” S’ariq added as he watched Ko’va’s ears shoot up. “S’ariq just has a history with the stuff and the temptation tests him.”</p><p>“It’s not mine,” Ko’va answered, voice slightly low as well, honey eyes flickering over the banister to glance at Inigo. “I’ve never gotten into the habit. It always made me puke when I tried it.”</p><p> S’ariq snorted with amusement.</p><p>Ko’va knew that this was a semi-serious conversation, but she felt her curiosity prodding her.</p><p>“Why did you stop drinking skooma,” she asked.</p><p>“His mane,” S’ariq answered, pointing to his hair. “He lost it once during a skooma-craze. He mistook it as another khajiit growing out of his head. Very unpleasant.”</p><p>Ko’va winced.</p><p>“Yikes. The sounds awful.”</p><p>A flash of movement caught their eyes. Ko’va and S’ariq both looked over the banister again to see Inigo moving his arms as he told another story.</p><p>Ko’va looked back to S’ariq.</p><p>“Is it still there?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Ko’va hummed in thought.</p><p>“Well, let’s just leave it for now,” Ko’va said. “No need for us to make assumptions. Or make something out of what could be nothing. Let’s just…wait for now.”</p><p>“Khajiit can work with that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whumptober 22: withdrawal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>